


This Is War

by Erisachan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, BAMF!LeatherJacket, But he should be feeling like that, F/M, M/M, Not for real, Slow Build, Stiles is a steak, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisachan/pseuds/Erisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was feeling like a steak. Lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is War

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm kind of new here... No wait, not kind of, I'm new here, period. Also this is the first Sterek or Teen Wolf related or in english fan-fiction that I wrote, so, there're gonna be a lot of errors... I've warned you... 
> 
> Anyway, talking about serious stuffs (pffft) I don't even know where I'm going to go with this story, I just felt like trying to write about this show and I did it, I just hope it's gonna be worth reading. 
> 
> Also, I'm still writing this but I'm dumb and I can't find the right botton to say it isn't complete, yet.
> 
> And with this I'm done with the babbling.  
> Enjoy! \O/

**Prologue**

 

"You know, this is all you shrinks's biggest mistake. Rationalize. You're talking with a nut-job. There's nothing rational that comes out from the lips of a nut-job."  
"What makes you think you're a… - Dr Bennet took a pause between the words, probably wondering if it might be ethic to use the same word Stiles's used - nut-job, Mr Stilinski?

Stiles let a heavy huffs escaping from his mouth, he changed his position on the chair, which is a comfortable one, at least it sure seems more comfortable than the cold bed in front of Dr. Bennet's chair. Stiles never felt comfortable laying down in front of someone busy psychoanalyze him, not that the chance to try ever occurred to him before.

"You see, doc? That's the problem, I don't think I am crazy at all!" Stiles scoffed in a badly hidden laugh .

"Then, Mister Stilinski, I wonder what was all that babbling about being crazy earlier."

"That's the second problem, I babble a lot, you know? Everybody's favorite phrase seems to be "shut the fuck up" when it concerns me, well, not everybody, Scott doesn't, or well, he does, but in a jokingly kind of way, you know, he is my best friend so… Not really being a total dick to me, at least."

"If your problem was just babbling, Mr Stilinski, we wouldn't be here, now."

Stiles was really slightly confused about being there, he didn't need a shrink to tell him what his problem was, he knew it already.  
He was feeling like a steak. Lately.  
I mean, c' mon, he was the only ( pretty much, yeah, he was the only one in the restrict group of friends. The one more involved. At least ) human left in a bunch of werewolves.  
Things just… Escalated, first it was Scott. Yeah, to be fair the first was Derek, but well again, Derek wasn't exactly his friend so, he doesn't count as the first. Anyway, first it was just Scott, then Isaac and then Erica and then again Boyd and now even that asshole, Jackson.  
It was like lately his school was slowly becoming an all werewolves kind of school.  
Of course there was Lydia left as a human, and still, she was special, she was immune. Immune, in a town full of werewolves she was immune at the bite. And Allison, she was not only special, but she was also the daughter of an ancient family specialized as, guess what?, hunting werewolves nonetheless! This, of course, always in the town that seemed to have a special billboard ( a magic one, of course ) that reads "All kind of supernatural creatures are more than welcome, don't bother to notice Stiles, the poorly human being, we're working on that". Pretty long billboard… But still, accurate.

"Yeah… I don't know what you're talking about."

Dr Bennet shifted in his chair, leaning a elbow on his desk and his chin on his hand, holding it, smiling reassuringly. "I have all the time on earth to wait until you're ready to open up with me, you know?"

"No kidding." Stiles raised an eyebrows pretending to be surprised.

"I know right? Almost seems like I'm getting paid!" he joked.

Then Stiles just huffed, he didn't really liked that his father seemed to think that he needed this and was willing to paid all those money. "Doc" He shifted again. "I meant Dr. Bennet" He corrected himself. "Is this werewolves thing you know? It's really starting to biting my ass, well, not literally, no yet. But it's still kind of confusing, then there's the kanima, we dodge a pretty much death situation there,  
I mean we were lucky, I still find it disturbing tho, it kind of messed with my chi, all those nightmares, you know what it's like, right? And it's not even all of it! You have no idea what we're dealing with right now, an Alpha pack, I mean, c'mon! Really? Wasn't a normal werewolves pack enough?" He gestured during all the monolog, like he is used to do. Giving more… Character to the speech. "Apparently no, it wasn't." He huffed as he finished talking, waiting for Dr. Bennet's response.  
Which he didn't wait for long since the Doctor gave him an unamused look and said. "I guess you must be really stressed seeing all what happened. Anyway" He said closing the book note on his desk. " Our time is up, Mr. Stilinski, I'll see you again on monday, I hope you will be trusting me enough to open up a little bit more by then." That said he was already holding open the door for Stiles to go through.

Stiles needed to talk to his father about the waste of time that was going to see this shrink. He was confident he could convince him. Or at least weary him enough to make him fall. It will seal the deal just fine.

_I guess saying the truth doesn't pay off like it should._

Stiles thought with a grin on his face as he hissed on his jeep, engined and leaded off to Derek's house, he had more important problems to solve than dealing with a too much payed shrink. He had an Alpha pack to deal with. Nonetheless.


End file.
